Mystic Hate, Mystic Love
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Sometime all you need is a fight and an awkward position to bring out how you truly feel for someone. SLASH. Tyler/Jeremy. --If anyone feels that the rating should be changed could you please tell me.--


_**Mystic Hate, Mystic Love**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Diaries**_

_**Summary- Sometimes all you need is a fight and an awkward position to bring out how you truly feel for someone. ---If anyone feels that the rating should be changed could you please tell me.---**_

_**SLASH Jeremy/Tyler**_

Jeremy hates Tyler . It's a hate that burns so strong it make him actually believe it once in a while.

Jeremy enters the Mystic Grill hoping he'll be able to talk with Vikki for a little while before Tyler makes a big deal about it all. He walks toward the bar planning to scout the place out for Vikki, he spots her and has to resist the urge to turn right around and walk back out the building. Vikki's there standing by one of the pole tables with her arms wrapped around Tyler. The two are in the middle of heated make out session. Jeremy watches while clenching his fist, waiting for Vikki to pull away when she does she gives Tyler one last peck before leaving to finished her shift.

"Want something?" Vikki asked as she approached the table he had sat down at.

"Nah I'm good want to do something when your shifts over. I got some stuff." He grins at Vikki with a sheepish smile

"I would but I'm hanging out with Tyler." She tells him and walks away. Jeremy lets his smile drop, he can feel the glare trying to burning holes through him.

Soon Vikki's shift comes to an end and she goes over to collect Tyler before coming over to Jeremy who was sipping on a coke trying to ignore the hate filled stares he was receiving from Tyler.

"Do you have any?" Vikki asked before throwing a smile over her shoulder to Tyler who stood a few feet behind her.

"Not with me." he tells her taking another drink of his coke

"But you said you had some."

"Yeah but not with me."

"So what you only asked if we could hang so you could get in my pants?" Vikki turned away before he could answer and turned to the smirking Tyler, she whispered something to him and the smirk fell away to be replaced by anger. He glared at Jeremy, not noticing Vikki leave. Jeremy went to leave as well, he walked past Tyler who bumped shoulders with him. The minute Jeremy turned around to say something to him Tyler landed a punch to him nose. Jeremy wasted no time before punching Tyler in the jaw. Before reality could catch up with him, he and Tyler were rolling on the ground throwing as many punches as they could. Tyler finally got the upper hand and pinned Jeremy to the ground the two were panting really hard. Jeremy stared up into glazed over Tyler's eyes this whole situation was to familiar to him. He took advantage of Tyler's dazed state and flipped them over. Jeremy quickly stood up and walked out of the grill. Tyler stared dumbly from where he had been pulled up off the ground by Matt, watching Jeremy retreating back. Tyler brushed Matt off him and left the grill. Jeremy had left the building and started walking home, it was a quiet night which he was thankful for he needed the time to think.

_**..It was a party, one that Tyler knew he should definitely not be at. But Vikki insisted he come with her and he agreed. So there he was standing in the middle of a cemetery, he watched Vikki take a hits of the drug that was being passed around. He refused mainly because he had no idea what it was and chose alcohol as his poison for the night. As the night carried on everyone was soon either totally stoned or drunk. Tyler swayed slightly on the spot where he was standing leaning against a tree. He barely recognized the person standing next to him. **_

_**"What are you doing here, Lockwood?" **_

_**"None of your business, Gilbert." He finished with a giggle releasing how funny Jeremy's last name was. **_

_**"What?" Jeremy asked his voice was slightly slurred and Tyler was amazed he could tell what he was saying. **_

_**"You have a funny last name. Gilbert. Gilbert-y. Girl-bert. GILBERT." Tyler continued to laugh and make up different ways to say the name Gilbert. **_

_**"Shut up." Jeremy told him not finding it funny even under his drunk/high state. **_

_**"Make me." Before either could even register they were on the ground, Jeremy was on top for only a second before Tyler rolled them over. Tyler rested his hand on either side of Jeremy's head, he stared down into Jeremy's eyes, the pupil were almost fully dilated leaving on a little colour showing. Jeremy stared up into Tyler's dazed out, glazed over eyes. Only seconds later Tyler leaned down and closed the distance between the two. They had pulled apart when they head Vikki calling Tyler's name but not until after they had had a heated make out session..**_

The next day neither mentioned it hoping the other had been to drunk/high to remember. Tyler shook his thoughts from his head as he continued on his way through the streets of Mystic Falls. Jeremy entered his house and before he could even close the door Elena was there leading him to the bathroom to clean up his wounds.

"Sit." He listened and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet. He gasped as she dabbed some of that stingy stuff on his lip and his cheek and finally on his eye brow. She finished and told him she was going to bed and that their Aunt Jenna would be out late tonight on a date.

"Night." He told his sister as she left the bathroom and headed to her room. Jeremy got up off the toilet and looked in the mirror. He had a black eye, a split lip, and a nice decent cut on his eyebrow and one on his up cheek bone just below his right eye. Jeremy left the bathroom turning out the light and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. After making a sandwich and eating it, Jeremy poured as glass of milk and drank it. He placed his dishes in the sink. He jumped in shock at the knock on the front door, he glanced at the clock on the stove it 11:49 who the hell would that be. He walked toward the front door and opened it a crack and saw Tyler, he tried to shut the door but Tyler held it open. Jeremy stepped back a little and before he could react, Tyler was kissing him. Jeremy stumbled a back a little in shock but Tyler just pulled him closer. Everything finally registered to him and he kissed back. Tyler back Jeremy up against a wall barely stopping to kick the door shut with his foot. The two continued kissing until they had to pull away for some much needed breath. Tyler rested his head against Jeremy's for a second before he started trailing kisses down his neck. Jeremy moaned softly arching his neck so Tyler could get better access.

"Bedroom?" Tyler panted, Jeremy moaned and lead the way to his room, he locked the door before the two boys fell onto Jeremy's bed. They body parts tangled together. The only sound that filled the room were the beautiful sounds of breathless moans and screams of pleasure.

After they finished the two naked boys laid on the bed still tangled in each others arms. Jeremy rested his head on Tyler's chest listen to his heart beat, allowing the soothing sound bring him to sleep. The two fell into a deep peaceful sleep neither honestly caring about what tomorrow would bring.

**_A.N I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the lack of a sex scene. It totally up to your prever-y minds to do that._**


End file.
